


Teacher's Aid

by zachlorthan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ball Gag, Control, Dress Up, F/F, Immobility, Lesbian Sex, Sex Toys, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zachlorthan/pseuds/zachlorthan
Summary: Blake goes to ask the teacher a question, and becomes her aid.Based on art by Heartgear on deviant arthttps://www.deviantart.com/heartgear/art/Sequence-Stream-Dangerous-Education-749584771
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Glynda Goodwitch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Teacher's Aid

**Author's Note:**

> Basic story after a long time without writing.

Blake strode down the hall, intent on speaking with Glynda while she had a free moment. Her room was the last one on the left, and it was late enough most of the other teachers had all retired for the night. Thankfully her door was still back-lit, and Blake knocked. “Come in,” came Glynda’s voice from inside. “Hello, Mrs. Goodwitch, I had a…. What are you doing?”

The teacher was surrounded by open cardboard boxes, further filled with packages. The boxes displayed risqué markings and suggestive art. In one box was several unidentifiable garments inside wrapped plastic bags. “We recovered an extensive collection of contraband that had been stored in an unused dorm room. I was put in charge of cataloging it.”

“...That wasn’t exactly what I meant….” Blake said. The teacher was shirtless, a lacy black bra holding her ample breasts aloft. Judging from its size and the way she was spilling out of it. Her lower half was mostly concealed by her desk but judging by the curve of her bare hips she was naked.

Glynda blinked, seeming just realizing her odd appearance, and said “This? As I said I am cataloging everything. In fact, you should assist me. I first tried using a mannequin but nothing fit properly. As you can see, it doesn’t fit me either. You however look just about the right size.”

Before Blake could protest, or indeed even think of a response, an invisible force yanked her into the office, the door slamming behind her. Glynda appeared to barely move, simply waving a hand in her direction, and her own clothes were shed as if coated with oil, dropping to the ground behind her, neatly folded. Now completely naked before the teacher, she was frozen in the grip of her semblance, unable to speak or move.

Glynda came out from behind the desk, revealing that she was, indeed, naked from the waist down, but not without accessories. A pink cable trailed from between her lower lips, connected to a small remote that was taped to her inner thigh. Judging from the very faint buzzing sound, Glynda had found and was using a remote-control vibrating egg.

Blake tried to speak but could only form muffled grunts as her jaw was held in place. Glynda, seemingly indifferent, said “Oh hush, I’m your teacher. And besides, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” She unclasped the bra, her breasts falling out, as if relieved to be free. She walked over to Blake, who felt her arms being manipulated, pushed out forward as if grasping for something.

Her teacher proceeded to slide the bra up her arms and over her own breasts, then clipping it from the back. Blake thought she saw a glimmer of something in Glynda’s eyes, perhaps a thrill or lust, but she didn’t get a good look before she was forcibly bent forward and her legs spread apart.

She couldn’t see behind her, but she heard Glynda rummaging through some of the boxes. “Here, I think this is about right.” She heard, before she let out a gasp. A cold, lube-soaked finger pressed against, and then into her ass from behind. Unwillingly she moaned, a sound that was astoundingly clear despite her closed mouth.

Glynda’s stern voice came from behind her, saying “Oh calm down, I’m just getting you ready.” Her finger slid in and out of her hole, carefully and thoroughly spreading the lube around inside of her. “There, now for the tail.”

‘Tail?’ Blake managed to think, before something much bigger than Glynda’s finger jammed its way inside her. Instead of moaning, this time Blake came, hard. She loved ass play, but this situation was way too erotic. It was like one of her novels had become real. Her pussy let forth a small torrent of juices on the floor beneath her, somehow not contained by the force that held her in place. Her body vibrated as well, shaking quietly.

‘How in the world is this happening?’ She considered, the haze in her head oddly dense, as if she was being influenced somehow. She had always came easily. Yang often joked that she was just a scratching post for Blake to rub against when she needed to get off.

“Ugh, I should have guessed you were one of those types of girls. This is going to be messier than I would have preferred, but beggars can’t be choosers.” Glynda’s voice, mildly disdained and exasperated, spoke out. Then, for a split second, Blake heard a light whistling sound, followed by an almost explosive lash of pain across her ass. She yelped allowed, not having to even guess that she had just been struck by her teacher’s riding crop. “Do try to contain yourself, Mrs. Belladonna. You’ll be personally cleaning up anything I leave behind.”

Blake whimpered slightly, then gasped, as best she could given her situation, as she felt the hot touch of a tongue rasp over her lower lips, lapping at her. ‘Oh my gods, she isn’t.’

But she was. Glynda licked her clean, then stood up and stepped back into view. Whatever she had shoved inside of Blake was still there, and judging from the general shape it was a sizable butt plug. “There, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Glynda stood before her, looking at her in a calculated manner before turning her attention back to the boxes. She rifled through the one full of clothing bags, and Blake felt her body move against her will again as Glynda pulled out…. ‘oh Gods, please no.’

The maid outfit was practically just sheer lace and a white, comically small lap apron. Accompanying it was a package of stockings and a pair of cheap black high heels. “This should fit pretty well.” Glynda said. Blake was oriented so that she was now vertical, her legs straight out in front of her and her arms over her head. The bra she had been put in had slipped slightly, with her nipples now exposed over the fabric.

“Hmm, we’ll have to fix that.” Glynda said, approaching her and examining her tits. ”My, my,” she remarked. “You’ve been pierced. That should make this easier.” Blake, in spite of everything that was happening, blushed deeply. She had pierced her nipples back when she was still a member of the white fang, she still wore the piercings sometimes, so the holes had never closed.

Digging into a different box, Glynda pulled out a small jewelry box, which she opened to reveal a number of different sets of piercings. She selected a pair with sharp points on either end, approaching Blake. Blake whimpered again. She was still sensitive after her orgasm and her nipples were one of her weak spots.

“Oh hush, you.” Glynda said. Her riding crop, floating through the air of its own accord, slapped across her breasts, causing her to gasp again. Glynda frowned. “it seems I’ll need a more efficient way to silence you.” Grabbing an unopened product box from another container, she pulled it open to reveal a purple rubber ball gag. Blake tried desperately to shake her head or turn, in any way, away from Glynda but was as helpless as always against her semblance. Her mouth was forced open and, before putting the gag on her, Glynda leaned in as if to inspect it. Instead, she opened her own mouth and, unabashedly, French kissed Blake.

If she hadn’t already been at maximum shock level Blake’s mind would have been blown. Instead, she found that, against her will, she immensely enjoyed the flavor and feel of Glynda’s experienced tongue in her mouth. She tasted sweet and savory at the same time, like salted honey candy. Blake, able to do at least one small movement, found herself closing her eyes and counting the seconds Glynda spent exploring her.

It wasn’t for long enough.

When Glynda pulled away, Blake found herself out of breath, and, to her surprise, pierced. Glynda had slipped them in while kissing her and Blake had hardly noticed. This, however, did not stop her from slipping the ball gag onto Blake, who now missed the sweet and thick air of their kiss as it was replaced by cold rubber.

“There, that should keep you quiet.” Glynda said, now methodically straightening her bra. The piercings did their job, the sharp points on either side helping to keep the fabric in place, though now it tugged at her nipples, causing her to shiver. The awkward delight of the scene was none the less offset by her object terror at being manipulated and unable to move.

Glynda started with her feet, slipping on the long, thin stocking. They had appeared cheap in the container, but felt soft and light against Blake’s skin. The warm touch of her naked teacher’s hands against her legs and thighs would have made her writhe with pleasure if she was able to. She couldn’t help but notice that Glynda’s actions were slow, careful, and, more importantly, lingering, her hands and fingertips caressing Blake’s thighs, caves, and hips.

The maid outfit took much longer to put on, as it required Blake to be manipulated in multiple ways. Blake’s eyes were glued, when she could see at least, to Glynda’s perfect form. She was somewhere between the soft, supple body of a young women and the worn, firm body of a cougar. Her abs were slight but notable, her breasts still perky, bouncy even. Blake was glad she didn’t have to control the desire to reach out and play with them.

Her face was free of wrinkles and her eyes vaguely glowed. She had the sure step and movement of an experienced woman, but none of the wear. Blake hoped she looked nearly as good later in life. The top was finally on, her body twisted awkwardly about, her head down almost to the floor. Glynda stepped over her head to adjust the edges of the skirt, putting Blake’s face a mere inch from her own lower gape.

Blake suddenly found that she could move her head of her own free will. ‘Did she… did she do this on purpose?’ she tried to reason that, up to this point her teacher had shown no interest in her beyond using her as some sort of living doll. At some point, while out of site, she had removed the vibrating egg, and Blake could see how moist she was. The bag gag prevented her from licking or sucking, ‘or calling out’ Blake tried to remind herself. Thoughts of escape or calling for help had become distant, hazy, as the moment subdued her.

‘Maybe, I could just rub against it… to remind her where she’s standing.’ Blake leaned her head upward, and gently placed the outer side of the ball gag against Glynda’s space. She didn’t react, and Blake began to rub the gag against it. Almost too low to hear, a sound escaped her teacher. Blake hadn’t even noticed that she had, rather than pulling the skirt upward to fit it, had instead pulled it downward. She almost stopped when she felt the strong, thin fingers of Glynda’s hand press, insistently, against her own lower lips.

Unable to stop, or tell her teacher to stop, she was rather helpless, or at least told herself she was, as Glynda pulled apart her lips and resumed licking her. Blake didn’t notice that she wasn’t held in place anymore, didn’t notice that she was now laying on the ground of her own free will. Her hands were bound behind her back by the same force but the rest of her body was back under her control. Even if she had noticed, she probably wouldn’t have cared.

Glynda pressed her body down on Blake’s face, rubber herself against the gag. Blake could only watch her hips, ass, and pussy sway over her as her own lower half was more supremely violated. Glynda Slipped first one, then two and quickly after three fingers inside of her, pumping them back and forth. Thankfully her nails were short, and Blake groaned loudly against the gag as she felt her insides being scrapped and jabbed by the fingers of her teacher. Glynda was actively moaning now, pent up desire and angst flooding from her as she ground herself against the rubber ball, sucking from her student.

Her breath hitched with a final loud gasp and came herself, soaking the ball, and Blake’s face. A second later, Glynda still locked in the after math of her own enjoyment, she felt the dam break inside of Blake, flooding her fingers and the floor beneath her.

Blake lay, gasping around the gag, spit dribbling from her mouth, her jaw sore and her teeth biting into the gag, for what felt like an hour. Suddenly it clicked that she had control of her body. Bucking her hips hard, she unmounted Glynda and scrambled to her feet. She tried to move her hands but they were still bound behind her, and only now did she notice that it wasn’t by the force of Glynda’s semblance but by one of her own ribbons.

She made a break for the door, unable to think about what had just happened, but felt herself once again plucked off her feet as soon as she entered the hallway. “Don’t go away just yet. I have so much more to show you.” Glynda’s sultry voice called out from inside her office. Blake was yanked inside a second time, and the door once again slammed s


End file.
